Imagination, is greater than what you thought
by Zakary kadusumori dellarobia
Summary: It is short. If, and only if, i get atleast 20 people to read/like this, i will make another. i plan on 10 or more parts. but i need support. It is more of a cross between Sword of mana, and Maximum ride. hope you enjoy!


Imagination, Runs More Wild than You Thought.

I, Zakary, was walking to school. nothing special about today that was different than any other day. Me, Wisp, Shade, Dryad, Gnome, Jinn, Luna, Undine, and lastly Salamander. We always walked to school together. Well, i did most of the walking, they floated around me. Oh you don't know them? Well, lets me enlighten you, they are the Spirits of Mana. a religion i follow. Now unlike most people who know the religion, i will need to explain why this is. most people can only see one spirit. I am very special, i can see them all. i was chosen by the goddess to save the world and such. you know, the usual stuff. My initial spirit is Shade, the spirit of Darkness.

"ZAKARY!" shouted Wisp, " You need to get you head out of your butt. You know you can get somewhere with that girl. What was it, Rin Kagamine?"

"Yeah, but i just don't think she will accept me, you know, if it wasn't for this jacket i would be..." i tried to say, but i was interuped by the spirits vanishing without a trace.

"Yo, Zak!" I heard Rydia say.

I turn to see my friends Rydia, Emily, and Ren. my best human friends. "'Sup y'all!"

"So you gonna hit on my sister yet Z?" Ren asked.

"I don't know, i just don't think she will like me, Ya know? It is just, i am a coward when it comes to girls."

"Not trying won't get you anywhere either!" Emily said.

"Yeah yeah yeah, i know, but hey, i got you guys, so whats the nee-"

"Z, EVERYONE, knows you like her, just ask. the worst that can happen is you get a no."

"If everyone knew, then i would've had my answer by now Ren. Anywho, what about you two, Rydia, Ren. i hear you guys are going on a month now?"

As Ren starts blushing, "Yeah, we are doing well! listen, we need to go. have fun at the new school, mister math genius! You and the high schoolers, you have untill the end of first hour to ask her out or you might never get the chance."

"Yeah i know, but she is coming over here for summer, right?"

"Love to answer, no time. See you later. Come on girls."

as they get in the car, i watch them drive away. When the car dissapears from sight, the spirits re-appear.

"As i was saying, if i could show off my wings, i know she would love me! My dark, demon angel like wings. i could also fly to school."

"Zakary, you know you can't do that! Well, you could, but you know you shouldn't!" Luna said quickly.

"Yeah yeah yeah. i know. but the last time i streached them out was a year ago! they are so sore." I complained, i really haven't, one whole year with them tucked away. why, because only me and the spirits know about them. Why don't my parents know? BECAUSE THEY ARE LUNATIC SCIENTISTS! If i tell them i can consider my self a new subject for them to test. "Ok, you all need to leave, the bus stop is up ahead. can't have y'all seen. Later."

They all said their byes and vanished. Again i was with people i hate at this stop. So i just stay quiet and hope i don't need to hurt them. So, while i was standing there, waiting for the bus, a kid, Max, started talking to me. Adrian is a nice person but she is very quiet. She is so shy, that most of the time she won't respond to the teachers asking her to give an answer. She has no friends that i know of either.

"Zakary, right? can you walk with me to our first hour? I want to talk to you."

"Um, sure! Untill then, you wanna talk now?"

"Ok, so, what are you doing your report on in Tivalab's? I am doing 'School Uniforms' i am against them. Most people are, but i thought it was an easy topic."

"I am doing Recombiant DNA. you know, the combining of DNA of different species. It is like, putting wings on people so they can fly."

"WOW, that sounds awesome! i would love wings. Just the freedom they would allow!"

"You have no idea."

"Why? do you have wings and just don't tell anybody?"

"WHAT!? No, not what i meant!"

Thats when she giggled. Who'da thought that when someone so quiet laughs, it sounds, i don't know. It just makes me a bit happier. Maybe math can wait. Who wants to leave to be 'advanced' when i have people like Rydia, Ren, and now Brittany.

"You know Zak, i got all that."

I heard it! at least i know it went into my head. What happened? I didn't purposly think-

"you are very funny when you are confused!"

THERE, again. I know i heard it, just what was produsing it? Brittany? Are you in my head?

"Yeah, who else would be reading your thoughts right now?"

OH MY GOD, why, how, agh! ok so is this what you wanted to talk about? you being able to read thoughts?

"Yeah, i like that song you have stuck in your head too. Ayakashi Night? Oh, and i know about your wings too.

Ok, well there goes that secret. well, little miss mind reader, the bus is here. lets go to hell- er, i mean school.

So we got on our bus, and what happens? we are sitting by each other just talking telepathically. Weird, yes, awesome, HECK YEAH! So we "talked" about my wings, her ability, and why she was so quiet. It turns out she knew about her ability since she was super young, and because of it, she learned how to read really early. Also, she wouldn't talk because she was always listening. She said people always thought bad of her. I felt so sorry for her. When we got to school we actually started TALKING. Not in my head. (I will need to get used to that!) She is awesome! Soccer, goal keeper (my very same position), loves math. She was what i was really looking for, but I couldn't make a move without her knowing. and it wasn't going to be easy to surprise her either... i am at a loss. So i decided to think it. And amazingly i got no responce. I went to say it out loud, but she stopped me by kissing me right then and there.

Dazzed "Woah! So i can take that as a yes huh?"

"Nope, i just kissed you for nothing. Of course it is a yes." She said softly.

"Alrighty then. so, uh, i'ma head to the counseling office to cancel my transfer to highschool, ok? Good. see you soon!"

I went off to the counseling office. shocker. I asked mrs. Yezam if i had to go to the school or if i could stay.

"You want to stay here instead of go to a school where you being smart is average? If that is what you want then i will not stop you, but tell me now so i can make the call."

I nodded to show it was what i wanted. i was planning to stay and make it part of my ploy to get Rin, but now, Brittany was in her place. Brittany, Brittany, Brittany. It wasn't that i didn't like Rin anymore though. It was that Brittany fit the position better.


End file.
